Tell Me
by Rai-San Fenix
Summary: One Shot. Quistis and Selphie spend one night together and everything gets wild! PLease Read and Review, Rated M for sexual and lesbian content


Quistis readied her whip as she quietly moved through the tall grass

in Balamb Garden's training center. It wasn't a particularly eventful day, and she decided to come here and, well, fight to hone her techniques a bit.

Peeping through the foliage, she saw two grats who were ripe for an

ambush. She quickly leapt from her hiding place and struck one with

her whip. It fell. The other turned to face her, but it was not fast

enough to pull off an attack and it fell to the ground as well.

Quistis continued on.

She proceeded to the next patch of greenery, hoping to surprise

another grat or two. She drew her whip back and prepared to strike

when she heard noises a few yards away, and peeped out to see what it was.

She relaxed a bit when she saw two grats fighting with Selphie. These grats unfortunately had been claimed by another. She watched as Selphie lithely dodged attacks and dealt out attacks of her own, first felling one grat, and finally the other. She also noticed that Selphie wasn't wearing her usual favorite yellow dress, or her SeeD uniform, but instead a white t-shirt and some cut-off jeans that showed off her shapely legs quite nicely. As the grats collapsed into dead piles of plant matter, Selphie chuckled a bit as she admired her handiwork.

"Bravo," Quistis said as she stepped out of the bushes, clapping

quietly. "Good job."

"Thanks, Quisty," Selphie said with a grin. "Say, what are you doing

here?"

"Oh, I just decided to stop by for a while and brush up on my

techniques," Quistis said. "What about you?"

"Same here," Selphie stated. "Do you want to work together? We might

be able to take down a T-Rexaur."

"Hmmm..." Quistis pondered a moment, before finally agreeing. "Sure,

why not?" She wasn't certain that they would see a T-Rexaur, but

either way it was still better than having to spend her time alone.

As they sat out on their T-Rexaur hunt, Quistis remembered the times

they had had together with everyone else, fighting sorceresses,

meeting ancient GFs, and the infamous "Time Compression," which still didn't seem to make a whole lot of sense. They were the first friends she'd ever really had. The only friends, for that matter. At first she'd only really known Squall and Zell, but in the downtime since everything happened, she had gotten to know everyone else as well. She really liked and admired Selphie, for her carefree attitude and her optimistic outlook on life.

After searching around the training area for about ten minutes, with

Quistis leading the way, they finally came to a clearing, and sure

enough there was a T-Rexaur, big as a building and twice as mean. They paused for a moment and considered battle plans, before finally

deciding to attack in unison. Quistis took a deep breath and dashed at the T-Rexaur, followed by Selphie.

Before it knew what was happening, the T-Rexaur had been hit by

Selphie's nunchaku and Quistis' whip. It took a couple of steps back

and roared ferociously, before swatting at Selphie with it's tail.

Selphie was faster, though, and managed to flip over it's tail and hit it in the back in the process.

"Selphie, try to keep it busy," Quistis shouted over the noise. "I'm

going to try to hit it with Bahamut!" Selphie nodded and continued to go to work on the creature.

Meanwhile Quistis prepared to call upon the GF Bahamut. She had a

pretty high affinity with Bahamut, meaning she could summon it pretty quickly. Still, she needed Selphie to look after her, because she would be defenseless and open to any attacks while concentrating.

Selphie was doing a good job of keeping the beast busy, and Quistis

had almost finished the summon spell, when she saw the T-Rexaur's tail heading directly for her. She didn't have time to get out of the way, and a well-placed hit by that thing could knock her out, or worse.

Just as the summon was completed, Selphie shoved Quistis out of the

way, and Bahamut appeared in the air above their heads and unleashed a devastating blast on the T-Rexaur, killing it.

Quistis picked herself up off the ground and shook her head before

running to check on Selphie. Thanks to Selphie's last minute save,

neither of them took the full force of the T-Rexaur's tail, but though it had missed Quistis entirely, Selphie took a pretty heavy hit in the ribs and had been knocked for several feet.

"Are you all right?" Quistis asked frantically as she leaned over

Selphie.

"I... I think so," Selphie mumbled as she struggled to raise up. She

winced and grabbed her right side. "My side hurts, though. And I think I twisted my ankle."

"That thing got you right in the ribs," Quistis said as she helped

Selphie to her feet. "They may be broken. And you probably twisted

your ankle when you fell. We should probably go see Dr. Kadowaki right

away."

"Don't worry about it," Selphie said, reassuringly. "I'll be fine. And at least we got that thing."

"At least let me help you get back to your room," Quistis asked.

"It's a deal," Selphie finally agreed, putting her arm around Quistis to support herself as Quistis helped her down the hall and back to the dorms.

Selphie collapsed on her bed as soon as she stumbled (with Quistis'

help, of course) into her room. She managed to sit up and take her

shoes and socks off, so she could examine her ankle. Quistis knelt and looked at it.

"It doesn't look broken," Quistis said. "You'll probably be okay by

tomorrow, though it'll definitely be sore for a few days. Now let me

see your ribs."

"Wow," Selphie said, somewhat in awe, as she lifted her shirt. "Do you have medical training or something?"

Quistis nodded. "I took a few classes and trained with Dr. Kadowaki

for about a month before I became a SeeD. Most people tend to take

more 'interesting' subjects, but I figured this would be more useful. And it seems I was right. I doubt I'd know the first thing about what I'm doing if I'd taken art or aerobics or something."

As Quistis spoke, she looked at Selphie's injury closely. It didn't

appear too serious, just some minor bruising. As she was looking,

however, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful Selphie's body

was.

"Your ribs don't seem to be hurt very badly either," Quistis said.

"You'll probably be sore for a few days, but other than that you

should be fine."

"Thanks, doc," Selphie said with a smile. "Now maybe I should look you over!"

"But I didn't get hurt," Quistis replied.

"Yeah, I guess so," Selphie said, frowning slightly. "Besides, I guess

you get tired of people staring at you anyway."

"What do you mean?" Quistis asked.

"Are you kidding?" Selphie exclaimed. "You're probably the only person

here with their own fan club!"

"Not counting your tribute to 'Sir Laguna'," Quistis said. "But I

never really considered myself all that attractive anyway."

"Now you must be joking," Selphie said. "Look at you! You look great! I'd kill to look like that!"

"What are you talking about?" Quistis asked, caught a bit off-guard.

"You look great. I've seen plenty of the guys here staring at you. And a few of the girls, as well."

"Really?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah," Quistis replied. "Heck, I've even caught myself staring at you a few times."

Upon hearing this, Selphie immediately started blushing, and Quistis

caught herself staring at Selphie again. She'd always noticed how

innocent Selphie looked. Whether Selphie was trying to look that way

or if it just came naturally, Quistis didn't know.

"You know," Selphie began, "I've found myself staring at you a few

times, too."

Selphie was still blushing a little, and Quistis was pretty sure she

was blushing now, too. She wasn't unaccustomed to people staring at

her, but other than the Trepies, most people didn't openly admit it to

her.

"Really?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah," Selphie said. "You're really pretty."

Quistis was definitely sure she was blushing now, if only because of

the somewhat shocked expression on Selphie's face. Quistis tried to

hide it, and Selphie just burst out laughing. Before long Quistis was laughing as well.

"And you're really cute when you laugh, too," Selphie said.

Quite unexpectedly, she leaned forward and brushed Quistis' hair out

of her face, and she felt her hand glide across Quistis' soft skin.

She could feel her hand shivering, and something inside her told her

what to do.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Quistis' lips, and

kissed her for just a moment, before pulling away again.

"Wow," she mumbled.

Before Selphie could say anything more, Quistis leaned forward and

kissed Selphie, a little longer this time. As they kissed, she ran her hands through Selphie's hair, and Selphie put her arms around Quistis. Slowly, Quistis laid Selphie down on the bed on her left side, careful not to put any weight on her injured side. Quistis laid down beside Selphie, so she wouldn't have to support herself on her hands.

They continued kissing, and Selphie caught Quistis' hands and

carefully removed her gloves, first the right one, and then the left. Their fingers now interlocked, Quistis took this moment to stop kissing Selphie and take a breath. She then brought Selphie's right hand up to her mouth and kissed it, lightly and repeatedly.

Quistis released Selphie's hands and put her hand on Selphie's right

hip, gently rubbing against her smooth skin, and careful not to hurt

her ribs. She slid her hand along Selphie's waist and up under her

shirt.

Selphie, who had been rubbing her hands through Quistis' hair, was a

bit surprised by this, but took it as an invitation to do the same.

She put her right hand on Quistis' left hip, and used her left hand to unzip Quistis' pink top, slowly pulling the zipper down until it

opened up, exposing Quistis' white bra. Quistis grinned a bit as she

heard the zipping sound, then raised up so that she could remove the

sleeves of the outfit as well. Finally free of the top, she tossed it onto the floor to be reclaimed at a later date.

Quistis decided that since she was more or less exposed now, it was

only fair that she see more of Selphie, and so she slipped her hands

once again under Selphie's t-shirt, and this time slowly slid it up

over Selphie's head. Selphie knew what Quistis was doing, and

momentarily stopped exploring Quistis' body long enough to get her

shirt off, before haphazardly tossing it onto the floor along with

Quistis' top. With that out of the way, she resumed rubbing her hands over Quistis' gorgeous waist and stomach.

Quistis, in the meantime, noticed Selphie wasn't wearing any shoes and decided to make herself more comfortable and take her own boots off as well. She brought her knees up and removed one boot, and then the other, and then took off her socks, tossing each item into the floor like all of the clothing before it. She then brought her own lips back to Selphie's lips and began kissing her again.

Slowly Selphie laid back down on her back and Quistis positioned

herself on top of Selphie. She kissed Selphie again on the lips, and

then kissed Selphie's neck, slowly working her way downward. She

pressed her lips against Selphie's soft skin, moving downward until

she reached the valley between Selphie's breasts. She continued

downward, kissing Selphie's belly button, and finally licking it with her tongue, at the same time looking up and grinning at Selphie, who was obviously enjoying herself from the expression on her face. Finally she reached Selphie's shorts, which she unbuttoned and unzipped. Selphie raised her hips up so that they could be removed as well, and before long they found their way onto the floor too.

At this point Quistis sat up on the bed and carefully removed her long skirt, sliding it down her legs, before managing to get out of it, and tossing it onto the floor, which was becoming more and more littered with clothing. Quistis took a moment to admire the beautiful woman lying before her, who smiled back at her. They were both in their underwear now. Quistis laid back down and began kissing Selphie's luscious lips again.

Selphie put her arms around Quistis, and, now that they were both on

their sides again, began unhooking Quistis' bra. Continuing to kiss,

Quistis moved her arms so that Selphie was able to remove the bra.

They stopped kissing and Selphie looked at Quistis' beautiful breasts. Quistis rolled over onto her back now and Selphie began kissing Quistis neck, slowly working her way down to Quistis' now-exposed breasts.

She cupped Quistis' right breast with her left hand and rubbed it

gently. Quistis moaned gently and Selphie started kissing the right

breast. She flicked her tongue against the nipple, then encircled it

before taking it into her mouth and biting it gently. Quistis let out another moan.

Selphie raised up and reached around behind her back, removing her

bra. Quistis gazed up at Selphie, now over her, and reached her hands up and cupped Selphie's breasts. Selphie enjoyed the warm touch of Quistis' soft hands, and started to caress Quistis' breasts again. Finally she laid down on top of Quistis again and began kissing and licking the left breast as she had the right.

Quistis moaned again, and ran her hands through Selphie's hair.

Selphie could feel Quistis' heart beating as she touched the soft

skin, as she ran her lips and tongue across it. She slid her hands

down Quistis' sides, and continued to caress the skin with her tongue, until she came to Quistis' belly button. She returned Quistis' earlier caresses, licking it thoroughly, before moving ever downward. Finally she came to Quistis' panties. They were white, and made of cotton. Selphie noticed they were very soft, almost as soft as Quistis' skin, in fact. She slid her fingers underneath and slowly worked them down Quistis' legs. Quistis raised her hips so Selphie could get the now unnecessary clothing off, and Selphie finally removed them, exposing the soft blond hair underneath.

Selphie slid her hands along Quistis' beautiful ivory legs, kissing

her way up Quistis' soft thighs. Slowly she made her way to the delta between Quistis' legs. She gently parted them, and now she could see Quistis' beautiful sex before her. She stopped for moment and inhaled Quistis' scent, which aroused her, and made her almost dizzy.

She placed her mouth over Quistis' sex and licked the outer lips of

Quistis' labia before inserting her tongue inside. Quistis let out a

moan and tightly gripped the bedsheets with her hands. She laid her

head back and moved her hips ever-so-slightly towards Selphie. Selphie could taste Quistis' fluids now, which aroused her even more. She stretched her tongue as far as it would go, licking Quistis and tasting her all at once. Quistis let out another moan, louder than the first, and more prolonged. Selphie withdrew her tongue, which didn't quite seem long enough to her, and began kissing the lips of Quistis' sex instead. She found Quistis' clitoris, and rolled her tongue all over it, giving Quistis immense pleasure. Without stopping, she repositioned herself and slid her left forefinger and middle finger inside Quistis. Quistis jumped a bit, and let out another moan.

"Ohhh, Selphie," she cooed as she rubbed her hands through Selphie's

hair. "Please don't stop."

Selphie had no intention of stopping, and Quistis' reaction merely

urged her on. She began pumping harder with her fingers, while licking even more furiously than before with her tongue. Quistis' breathing had gotten heavier, and she could tell by Quistis reactions to what she was doing that Quistis was about to have an orgasm.

"Oh, yes," Quistis moaned as Selphie contined her exquisite assault on Quistis' senses, "Yes, yes!" Finally Quistis let out a loud moan and jerked violently, and Selphie knew that she had succeeded in

pleasuring her friend. When Quistis stopped shuddering, she removed

her fingers from Quistis, and licked the fluid off of them, before

crawling up the bed and laying down next to Quistis.

"That was wonderful," Quistis said, grinning, as she lightly stroked

Selphie's stomach. "I want to make you feel the same way."

Selphie grinned as Quistis leaned over and kissed her. As she did, she rubbed her hands over Selphie's breasts, enjoying their soft texture, and watching as Selphie's nipples hardened. Quistis leaned down and stroked Selphie's left nipple with her tongue, gliding her tongue all around it, and flicking it against the nipple. Selphie leaned back and closed her eyes, and moaned softly. Quistis then took all of the nipple into her mouth, licking it and lightly biting it, and Selphie moaned again, this time more audibly.

Quistis' hand, which had been rubbing Selphie's right breast, moved

downward, rubbing across Selphie's flat stomach, past her belly

button, to her pink panties, of which Quistis sought to relieve her.

Unable to do so with one hand, she momentarily diverted her attention from Selphie's breasts. She took the underwear and slowly peeled them off of Selphie, as Selphie lifted her hips. Now they were both naked.

Quistis laid down on top of Selphie now, and went back to stroking

Selphie's breasts. This time she rubbed her tongue across Selphie's

right nipple, massaging it and gently flicking the tiny nub. Her right hand went to Selphie's left breast, which had been in her mouth only moments earlier. She kneaded it with her hands before lightly pinching the nipple. Selphie was lying back on the bed and clearly enjoying herself, as was evident from her gentle moans.

Quistis began moving downward and exploring more of Selphie's body

now, running her tongue along Selphie's stomach, down to her belly button. She ran her tongue all over Selphie's belly button, exploring it, before lightly kissing it. Slowly, she lightly kissed her way downward.

She raised up and looked at Selphie, who opened her eyes and smiled at Quistis. Quistis smiled back, and rubbed right hand along the soft skin of Selphie's inner right thigh. Selphie spread her legs out further, and Quistis laid down in between them and positioned herself over Selphie's sex. She rubbed her hand through the short brown hair and slid one finger inside Selphie. Selphie moaned a bit, and Quistis withdrew her finger, which was covered with moisture.

Quistis licked the outer folds of Selphie's labia, gently brushing

them with her tongue, and delivering wave after wave of pleasure to

Selphie. Quistis then inserted her tongue into Selphie, tasting the

fluids deep inside Selphie. She moved her tongue around, as Selphie

moved a bit herself.

"Oooh, that feels so good, Quisty," Selphie said as she brushed her

hands through Quistis' hair.

Quistis withdrew her tongue, and instead located Selphie's clitoris.

She flicked her tongue against quickly, then licked all around it, and finally licked the tiny organ itself. Selphie was moaning with

pleasure. Quistis took the small nub between her teeth and nibbled at ever-so-gently, setting the nerve endings in Selphie's body on fire. Selphie moaned in pleasure.

Quistis again inserted two of the fingers on her right hand into

Selphie, and moved up so she could kiss Selphie. Selphie was rubbing

against Quistis' fingers, and Quistis took this opportunity to kiss

Selphie, to slip her tongue into Selphie's mouth. Selphie enjoyed the feeling of Quistis' tongue in her mouth, and Quistis' fingers deep inside her, and she could faintly taste herself as she kissed Quistis.

With two fingers inside of Selphie, Quistis used her thumb to stroke

Selphie's clitoris. Selphie was moaning quite loudly now, as Quistis

kissed Selphie and brushed her other, unoccupied hand through

Selphie's hair.

"Oooooh, Quisty," Selphie moaned as Quistis stopped kissing her. "That feels sooo good..." Quistis leaned backed and smiled, watching Selphie intently as her fingers brought Selphie such pleasure.

"Ohhh, yes, yes, that's it," Selphie moaned as Quistis' fingers rubbed her most sensitive areas. She was moving her hips now too, rubbing against Quistis fingers. Finally, her body tightened and she let out a moan, then relaxed on the bed. Quistis could feel the contractions inside Selphie, and slowly removed her fingers. She laid back on the bed beside Selphie, both exhausted and invigorated.

They were both lying there on the bed, naked, the covers of the bed

bunched up beneath them, and their clothing in an equally random state of disarray on the floor. Quistis looked into Selphie's eyes, and Selphie looked back and smiled.

"How do you feel?" Quistis asked.

"Great, Quisty," Selphie replied, in her usual cheery voice. "Thanks."

"I had a great time," Quistis said as she looked at Selphie, and her

hand moved the brush the hair out of Selphie's face. Her hand rubbed

against Selphie's face, and she smiled. She turned over on her side

and put her arm around Selphie, lying close beside her. Selphiecould

feel Quistis' breath on her neck. She softly laid her hand on top of

the one Quistis had around her, and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep with Quistis next to her.


End file.
